Queridas' férias de Haruhi
by Rah-sensei
Summary: O que acontecerá se os meninos do Ouran passarem as férias junto com Haruhi na casa da prima dela no Brasil! XD .: 1ª oneshot e fanfic de Ouran que escrevo :. Leiam onegai.


-

**Infelizmente Ouran não me pertence, e sim à Bisco Hatori. E Esse fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

-

'**Queridas' férias de Haruhi**

-

E mais uma vez os belos meninos do Host Club estavam se divertindo com Haruhi em suas férias de fim de ano. (n.a.: lê-se: estavam atrapalhando-a. -gota-) Desta vez eles iriam visitar uma prima distante de Haruhi que morava no Brasil. (n.a.: vamos fingir que lá no Japão o sistema de férias é igual aqui no Brasil XD) E com muita sorte, o pai de Haruhi não viria, pois ele foi viajar com "amigos". (n.a.: será mesmo que era com amigos?! XD) Então, só estavam no avião particular que Tamaki fez questão de alugar os meninos do Host Club, Haruhi e os seguranças de cada um dos nobres.

Lindos e poderosos, os gringos, digo, os belos e magníficos meninos acabaram de chegar ao aeroporto de Congonhas, na Grande São Paulo. Cada passo que davam eram admirados por todas as mulheres e meninas do local. Agora, eles iriam esperar os carros chiques e sotisficado que Kyoya havia alugado. Como sempre Haruhi achava que tudo aquilo era uma bobeira, e eles bem podiam ir de ônibus até a casa da prima dela, que ficava no interior do Estado de São Paulo.

Depois de umas horinhas, e algumas paradas para Tamaki ir ao banheiro e Mitsukuni ir comprar doces eles chegaram à cidade de Taubaté. (n.a.: minha cidade!*--* - ) E depois de minutos pararam em frente a uma casa bem bonita, mas aos olhos dos meninos bem pobre. Eles notaram que na frente da casa havia uma placa enorme com mais ou menos uma escrita assim: _"Vendem-se doces. Para casamentos, festas, etc. Encomendamos com antecedência!"_ Os olhinhos fofos e lindos de Mitsukuni encheram-se de alegria quando ele leu a placa. (n.a.: o que era de se imaginar; mas ele deve ter ficado tão fofo! –olhos brilhando-)

Haruhi desceu do carro e pegou suas malas. Sinceramente ela não devia ter falado que iria visitar sua prima para os meninos do clube. Mas mesmo assim, ela se divertia com a presença deles. Ela andou em direção ao lindo e imenso portão de madeira que separava a casa da rua, e então apertou a campainha e pode ouvir um _'já vai'_ vindo de dentro da casa.

A garota que agora estava terminando de decorar um bolo para um casamento ouviu a campainha tocar, e como era a menos ocupada na hora ela mesma parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e foi atender, poderiam ser clientes. Ela é alta, e tem um peso normal para a altura e a idade, que é dezessete anos. Seu corpo é curvilíneo e chamativo, além de ser muito sensual. Possui seios fartos, e bem redondos; pernas levemente torneadas; quadril médio; cintura fina; bumbum saliente, redondo e levemente empinado; traços delicados e fatais. Seu rosto é angelical, sua sobrancelha é bem desenhada e fina. Sua pele é bem pálida. A cor da íris de seus olhos tem a cor de um lindo céu, são bem azuis, e é bem claro e chamativo. Seus olhos são médios, e bem expressivos; seus cílios são um pouco grossos e bem longos e curvados. Tem a bochecha rosada, a boa levemente carnuda e rosada por natureza também. Seu nariz é fino e um pouco arrebitado na ponta. Seus cabelos são tão negros quanto à escuridão, são lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas e, são extremamente longos, terminam um pouco acima do bumbum. Tem uma franja que lhe cobre o lado direito do rosto, é longa e termina no nariz. Parece que não possui pelos, eles são bem ralos e finos. Suas unhas são bem grandes e lixadas em forma quadrada e estavam pintadas na cor Renda. Estava com um vestido simples, mas bem gracioso, era meio rodado e terminava um pouco antes do joelho, era na cor lilás e tinha uns babados em um tom de lilás mais escuro. Por cima do vestido usava um avental simples. No cabelo usava uma bandana branca, e sua franja estava um pouco para dentro da bandana e presa com algumas presilhas em tom lilás escuro. Nos pés usava um chinelo _havaianas_ na cor lilás.

Andou apressadamente até o portão e abriu. Haruhi esperava ansiosamente por ela, fazia tempo que elas não se viam e eram bem amigas. Os meninos ficaram deslumbrados com tanta beleza que viram e acharam fofo quando Haruhi foi correndo abraçar a prima, Kyoya e Takashi ficaram com suas expressões de sempre. (n.a.: XD)

-conversa em português- :

"_Isabelle, há quanto tempo!" _– Haruhi disse entusiasmada enquanto abraçava a prima.

"_Haruhi, eu estava morrendo de saudades!"_ – emocionada a Isabelle falou.

-conversa japonesa, entre os meninos- :

"_O QUÊ?? A Haruhi sabe falar português??" – _Tamaki perguntou atônito, sua expressão era também de surpresa.

"_Oh!" – _Mitsukuni disse deslumbrado, não sabendo de onde algumas flores surgiram quando ele disse isso e o clima ficou fofo, mas logo voltou ao normal.

"_Que máximo não acha Kaoru?!" ­_– Hikaru perguntou para o irmão.

"_Sim!"_ – Kaoru respondeu.

Takashi e Kyoya ficaram calados e tinham gostas estilo anime na cabeça.

Percebendo a indelicadeza, Haruhi foi apresentar Isabelle aos meninos.

"_Meninos esta é minha prima Isabelle."_ – a morena disse contente.

"_Olá!" _– Isa disse simpaticamente.

"_Uau, ela sabe falar japonês! Que máximo."_ – Tamaki disse deslumbrado. Haruhi ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Isabelle virou-se para Kyoya e disse sorridente:

"_Então você é o Kyoya-sempai? É mais bonito pessoalmente!"_ – todos ficaram atônitos, com exceção dos dois.

"_Obrigado, sou eu sim. E devo acrescentar que você também é mais bonita pessoalmente!"_ – disse com um sorriso simpático.

"_Vocês se conhecem?!"_ – Haruhi perguntou atônita.

"_Sim. Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você quando você para aquele colégio de riquinhos. E seu pai pediu para eu cuidar de você, então ele me passou o MSN do Kyoya e desde então tenho noticias de você!"_ – explicou animadamente.

Todos, com exceção de Isabelle e Kyoya, ficaram com uma gota estilo anime na cabeça.

'_Será que Kyoya-sempai conhece todos de minha família?!'_ – Haruhi pensou ainda com sua gosta na cabeça.

"_Que indelicadeza a minha, por favor, entrem e sintam-se em casa pessoal."_­ – Isa disse enquanto entrava com os meninos para dentro de casa. Os seguranças os seguiram para levaram as malas dos garotos.

Eles entraram na casa e viram que ela era bem aconchegante e bonita, apesar de eles ainda acharem que era meio pobre. Os móveis de madeira eram da cor mogno, o que deixavam o ar mais um pouco sombrio. Os quadros alegres nas paredes amenizavam o ar sombrio. Enfim, a casa era bem bonita. Havia três quartos de hóspedes. Assim como os outros eles ficavam no andar de cima do térreo. Haruhi iria dormir no quarto de Isabelle junto com ela e os meninos iriam dividir os quarto entre si. Ficou assim: Os gêmeos em um, Tamaki e Kyoya em outro e Takashi e Mitsukuni em outro. Havia duas camas de solteiro em cada quarto e o local era grande o suficiente para eles dormirem e guardarem suas coisas. No quarto de Isabelle e de seus pais havia um banheiro, e além destes havia mais outros dois banheiros, um no andar de cima da casa e outro no térreo.

Ela foi mostrando a casa para eles, costume que pessoas da cidade dela têm e, quando ela chegou à cozinha dos doces foi a parte mais bela que Mitsukuni viu na vida. No local estavam sua mãe e algumas empregadas ajudando a decorar, fazer doces.

"_Olá, vejo que Haruhi trouxe amigos."_ – a senhora disse simpaticamente, em japonês.

"_Incrível, ela também sabe japonês. Os plebeus do exterior têm aula de japonês em suas escolas?!"­_ – Hikaru perguntou esbanjando sua _gentileza_ de sempre.

"_Não, mas como elas são parentes, Isabelle achou mais apropriado fazer um curso de japonês com sua família, e depois eu fui ajudando ela a se aperfeiçoar mais no japonês."_ – Kyoya explicou com sua pose de sempre.

"_Hum..."_ – Hikahu, Kaoru, Tamaki e Mitsukuni, este com algumas flores e um ar fofo em sua volta, responderam.

"_Kyoya-kun sempre sendo muito gentil."_ – a mãe de Isa falou simpaticamente.

As empregadas de lá eram as únicas que estavam boiando na conversa.

"_Uau, quanto doce. Posso comer um?!"­ – _Mitsukuni perguntou com água na boca. Novamente algumas flores e um ar fofo em sua volta estavam ali quando ele falou.

"_Não. Esses são para um casamento! Temo mais doces na nossa loja, e todos são para vender!"_ – Isabelle falou com um sorriso digno de Kyoya, podia ver até o brilho nos olhos dela, apesar de ela não usar óculos. Todos, menos Takashi, Kyoya, Isabelle, a mãe de Isabelle e as empregadas que não estavam entendendo nada, ficaram com uma gota estilo anime, e podia ver até aqueles riscos encima de suas cabeças indicando um clima pesado.

"_Porque não os leva à loja, Isa? Você pode parar de trabalhar, vá e aproveite para mostrar a cidade a eles."_ – a mãe dela falou simpaticamente.

"_Claro, claro."_ – disse levando todos para fora da cozinha. Ela pediu para eles esperá-la na sala, pois iria trocar de roupa.

Voltou usando uma roupa mais leve, devido ao dia quente que fazia. Estava usando um vestido leve e um pouco mais longo, apesar de ser extremante decotado. E usava uma rasteirinha que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido, além de seus cabelos estarem soltos. Os meninos ficaram deslumbrados com tanta beleza.

"_Bem que Haruhi podia ter um corpo desses. E se vestir assim."_ – Kaoru cochichou com Hikaru.

"_Concordo!"_ – o irmão falou.

Eles foram de carro até a loja dela. No caminho ela ia falando o que era o que na cidade onde morava. Era bem pequena comparada a onde os meninos moravam.

Chegaram a Lojas de Doces e entraram. Ela estava fechada, pois a família não abria aquele dia.

Lá dentro, Mitsukuni ficava maravilhado com cada doce que via. Tirou sua fofa e adorável carteira do bolso de sua calça fina e refinada para fazer compras.

"_Quero a loja inteira!"_ – ele disse com seu jeito meigo e fofo de ser. Nem preciso explicar que novamente aquelas flores e o clima fofo estavam em volta dele né?!

"_Vamos faturar!"_ – Isabelle disse animada.

Pronto, Mitsukuni havia comprado a loja inteira e estava comendo junto com o pessoal. Havia umas mesinhas na lojinha, pessoas podiam comer ali se quisessem. Eles estavam felizes e sorridentes. Conversavam alegremente. E assim o dia foi passando... Mas logo Haruhi iria saber os problemas que iriam acontecer com os meninos do Ouran Host Club na casa de sua prima... Podia até imaginar as travessuras dos gêmeos, as loucuras por doces do Hani-sempai. Pensando no que podia acontecer, começou a ter calafrios e murmurava coisas sem sentido lá na Loja mesmo, como os outros estavam se divertindo, nem notaram ela... Realmente, iria ser uma férias daquelas...

**xXxXxXx **

(n.a.: interprete isto acima como uma linha do tempo. XD)

Haruhi se remexia em sua cama, estava suando e parecia apavorada. Acordou subitamente e viu que aquilo não passara de um sonho. Ficou mais aliviada. Estava preocupada pelo fato de não querer contar aos meninos onde ia passar suas férias de fim de ano. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava na hora da aula.

Seu dia foi o mesmo de sempre, nada de novo. Foi à Terceira Sala de Música se reunir com o Clube. Hoje eles estariam planejando onde iriam passar suas férias. Ela estranhamente ficou mais calada que o Mori-sempai, pois não queria de jeito nenhum estragar suas férias.

"_E você Haruhi? Onde vai passar as férias?!"_ – Tamaki perguntou esperançoso.

"_Não tenho um lugar definido ainda."_ – disse tentando parecer a Haruhi de sempre. Kyoya deu um sorriso que fora quase imperceptível, mas ela percebeu.

Depois de algumas depressões súbitas do filho do Diretor do colégio, algumas travessuras dos gêmeos Hitachiin, algumas loucuras por doces do Hani-sempai e o vácuo enorme de Mori-sempai, ficaram na sala apenas Kyoya e Haruhi. Os outros foram ver o anime predileto deles que estava passando na TV.

"_Sempai... por que você sorriu àquela hora?!"_ – Haruhi perguntou.

"_Por nada. Apenas pelo fato de você não nos contar aonde vai realmente passar as férias. Fico me perguntando se o Brasil é realmente um país bonito."_ – respondeu ele com o seu jeito arrebatador e triunfante de ser. Haruhi gelou na hora.

"_Gomem. Mas eu queria visitar uma prima minha, sem vocês. Não quero ofender, mas tive um sonho maluco e se isso acontecer eu acho que morro."_ – ela disse sem jeito.

"_Não se preocupe. Mas mande lembranças minhas para Isabelle quando a ver. E se possível traga-me alguns doces que a família dela faz."_ – disse simpaticamente cínico. (n.a: isso existe?! O.O XD)

Hahuri gelou novamente.

"_Como você sabia que eu ia visitar minha prima Isabelle?"_

"_Somos amigos pela internet. Ela me contou que você vai passar as férias lá e até me convidou. Mas eu recusei, já que não quero atrapalhar suas férias." _

"_Sempai, você conhece todos de minha família?!"_ – perguntou atônita e com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Digamos que alguns sim."_ – falou com um sorriso triunfante e um olhar misterioso.

"_Er.. acho que vou ver anime com os meninos."_ – disse saindo da sala com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Kyoya apenas deu um de seus olhares misteriosos para a tela de seu notebook.

O que ele vê no notebook? Isto:

_Contatos: _(n.a.: imaginemos que a ordem dos contatos esteja assim: Nome, Telefone, E-mail, Coisas adicionais.)

_Familiares da Haruhi:_

_O pai gay -riscado 'gay'- Ryoji ..._

_A prima gostosa -riscado 'gostosa'- Isabelle ..._

_O tio que pensa ser um pássaro -riscado 'que pensa ser um pássaro'- Ren ..._

_A madrinha tarada -riscado 'tarada'- Ichigo ... _

_..._(n.a.: continua a lista.)

Ou seja, todos os familiares da garota.

É, realmente Kyoya-sempai tem seus contatos quando o assunto é Haruhi. XD

**Fim! – segurando plaquinha escrita 'fim!' –**

Olá minna-san!

Foi minha primeira oneshot e fanfic de OURAN – olhos brilhando –

Espero que tenham gostado minna-san.

E não, a Isabelle não tem nada a ver comigo em questão de físico. Meus olhos não têm a cor azul, e sim castanho escuro; e meus cabelos não são pretos, é castanho escuro. XD E meu nome não é Isabelle e sim Raissa! XD E minha família não tem uma loja de doces. XD

Tudo resolvido! – apanha de vocês –

E realmente, não tem nada a ver com o Natal e Ano Novo, até porque eu nem pensei nisso quando escrevi a oneshot. XD

Mas quero desejar um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para todos vocês. Que vocês ganhem muitos presentes do Papai Noel. XD E nada de exagerar nos doces hein. XD

Kissu minna-san, ja ne.


End file.
